Sobrenatural
by gatona
Summary: Y si los Cullen no fueran los unicos con un pasado? que hay de Bella y su familia ... de cazadores?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1. Carta y predicciones

BPOV

"_Querida Bella,_

_Espero que estés bien, hemos decidido ir a visitarte y pasar una temporada juntos, ya hemos terminado no la caza del demonio y nos merecemos unas vacaciones. Espero que nos recibas con una suculenta comida y anécdotas sobrenaturales (puesto que atraes a la mala suerte como un imán). _

_Con cariño_

_Tus hermanos Sam y Dean"_

¿Cómo puede una carta destrozar tu vida de un minuto al otro?

No estoy diciendo que me disguste que mis hermanos me escriban, pero al empezar mi relación con Edgard esperaba que el pasado se quedara atrás.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella. Vivo con mi padre Charlie en Forks, pero en realidad es mi tío. Lo que nadie sabe es que tengo dos hermanos más mayores, Sam y Dean y que tanto ellos como nuestro padre son cazadores. De monstruos sobrenaturales.

Cuando era un bebe recién nacido, un demonio mató a nuestra madre y quemó nuestra casa. Sam tenía 2 años y Dean 5. Desde aquel día nuestro padre nos enseño a defendernos de lo que se consideraba un mito, leyendas, ficción…

Pero a la larga mi padre me envió a vivir con tía Rene, creía que lo mejor para mi era llevar una vida normal. Nunca volví a verlo. Lo cierto es que recuerdo pocas cosas de él, siempre estaba de caza. No lo culpo, ni lo juzgo pero debería haber estado junto a la familia.

Mire de nuevo la carta, estoy encerrada en mi cuarto. Es de día, ya que Charlie me ha dejado saltarme las clases. De noche nunca podría leerla con Edward a mi lado. Por cierto debo llamarlo para que no se preocupe, él es tan sobre protector. Si supiera a lo que se dedica mi familia… NO. No debe saberlo. No quiero.

Cogí mi móvil y le envié el mensaje. Ahora debía preocuparse de sus hermanos e impedir que hicieran daño a los Cullen. De primeras, sabía que Sam le escucharía. Es el más reflexivo, pero Dean es toda una Odisea.

¿Cómo una simple carta lo ha complicado todo? Me lazo sobre la cama y guardo la carta debajo de una tabla. Espero que sea un buen escondrijo.

De repente oigo unos golpecitos en la ventana. Me sobresalto al ver la figura de Alice en la ventana. Me había olvidado de sus predicciones. ¡MIERDA!.

APOV

Por fin había conseguido evadir a Edward. Toda la mañana ha intentado saber de mis visiones al intentar ocultárselas. Lo cierto es que para mi ni siquiera están claras.

Salgo al parking y cojo el coche de Rosalie. Rápidamente me dirijo a casa de Bella. Me debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

En mis visiones aparecía Bella en su cuarto, leyendo una carta que la deprimía. También aparecen dos personas que no traen buenas intenciones… aunque eso es lo que me inquieta no puedo saber si tienen malas intenciones . es como si no se decidieran por que posición adoptar.

Desde luego Bella me debía explicaciones.

En 10 minutos llego a su casa y subo por la ventana. Antes de alertarla de mi presencia veo que se tira en su cama e intentar esconder la carta debajo de una tabla. Finalmente pico a la ventana y Bella salta del susto.

"Bells… ¿puedes abrirme y explicarme que dice la carta?"


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2. Secretos y malentendidos

BPOV

Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. La pared de mi cuarto y el dedo acusatorio de Alice. Tengo que encontrar la manera de evadirla de encontrar la verdad, pero tampoco quiero mentirle; es mi mejor amiga. De acuerdo le explicaré una verdad a medias.

"Bella dame la carta o empieza a explicarme que pasa." Alice estaba dispuesta a todo lo veía en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo, pero sentémonos primero" Alice, aún con una mirada, que taladraba se sentó en mi cama.

"Alice, primero quiero que sepas que prefiero no contarte nada" Solté la bomba y Alice me puso una mirada de carnero a medio morir. Ella sabia que no podía soportar esa mirada.

"¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa carta y los dos tipos que he visto en mis visiones? ¿No somos amigas?..."

"¿LES HAS VISTO?" pregunté angustiada y desesperada. Incluso Alice se sorprendió. "Perdona Alice, pero de veras es algo que tengo que resolver antes de contaros nada. Por favor, precisamente por ser tu amiga no quiero que lo sepas. Dame tiempo Alice y te juro que te lo contaré todo.. Una semana, dame una semana y lo resolveré todo" le rogué repetidamente.

Alice al fin cedió.

"Esta bien pero sabes que no puedo bloquear para siempre a Edward. Además ahora que le he evitado estará más insistente que nunca" Dijo Alice haciendo un hollín.

"Tranquila ya me ocuparé de él está noche" dije." Pero de todos modos Alice, quiero que sepas que tal vez lo que venga os haga verme de otra forma y no queráis volver a verme". Es cierto una vez supieran todo sobre mi, tal vez no les gustaría lo que viesen.

"No digas tonterías Bella" Alice estaba molesta. "Todavía veo que tienes un futuro como vampiro, sea lo que sea no nos apartaremos de ti" dijo con convicción.

Después de las palabras de Alice me puse a llorar como una cría. Alice me tomo en sus brazos y me consoló. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?, ¿por qué?

"Bueno Bella tengo que irme. Jasper estará inquieto sin mí, veo como no para de dar vueltas por el salón" Ambas nos pusimos a reír.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde hablando. Lo cierto, es que me he calmado. Ahora estoy preparada para hablar con Edward.

Aún era pronto así que decidí dormir un poco. Lentamente me quedé dormida.

Fuego. Todo ardía. Pero no podía moverme, tengo miedo que alguien me ayude. Me voy a morir. Socorro.

Pero no salía un solo sonido de mi garganta. En ese momento sentí que caía y caía en un vacío. Por Favor que alguien me ayude. Edward.

En ese instante Edward apareció, me cgió de la mano y me abrazó. Ahora ya no tengo miedo me siento protegida. Al volver a abrir los ojos estoy en la pradera, pero estaba sola.

No. No estoy sola hay alguien. Al girarme veo a mis hermanos y al fin puedo hablar. _Sam. Dean_. Quise correr hasta ellos, pero de repente levantaron sus armas y disparaon. Al principió creí que me habían disparado a mi, pero al no estar herida miré detrás mio y vi a los Cullen. Muertos.

"NO". Me desperté de golpe. Estoy toda sudada y con la respiración irregular. Cuando me toque la cara también encontré lágrimas.

No puede ser. Tengo miedo. Por los Cullen. No puedo permitir que les pase nada. Tengo que ver a Sam y Dean antes de que lleguen a Forks. Tengo que hacerlo.

"Bella, ¿Quiénes son Sam y Dean?" Al oír esa dulce voz, sentí un escalofrío y me giré hacia una esquina y vi a Edward mirándome con una mirada fría y severa.

¿Esto podía ser peor?

EPOV

Me dirijo a casa de Bella, hoy no ha ido al instituto. Estoy preocupado de que haya enfermado. Hubiese ido a su casa, saltándome las clases si no me hubiese enviado un mensaje.

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder. Alice me bloquea sus visiones, además de que se escapó, de seguro para ver a Bella. Y al llegar a casa coge a Jasper y se marchan a su cuarto. Todo para evitar que yo le leyera la mente.

Al fin estoy en el cuarto de Bella. La próxima vez debo venir con aceite para la ventana. Al entrar la encontré dormida. Me encantaba verla así. Es como ver a un ángel. Mi ángel.

Pero en eses instante veo que se revuelve y empieza a llora. Está teniendo una pesadilla. Voy a acercarme para despertarla cuando oigo que habla en sueños.

"Sam. Dean" al oírlo me quedé petrificado. Ella no pronunciaba mi nombre sino el de otros dos chicos. De repente sentí un latigazo de furia, celos y ganas de matar a aquel que ocupara sus pensamientos. En esos momentos me avergonzaba de mi mismo al sacar a luz mi naturaleza, pero esta vez no voy a retenerme. Quiero saber quienes son.

En ese mismo momento Bella se despierta, pero no se da cuenta de mi presencia en ese instante quería ir a abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero en vez de eso hable.

"Bella, ¿Quiénes son Sam y Dean?" Ella se sobresaltó y miró en mi dirección. La expresión de su rostro me indicó lo asustada que se encontraba de verme allí.

¿Por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3. Llegada inesperada y discusiones

BPOV

"Sam y Dean son dos amigos míos." Improvisé inmediatamente. Tengo que tranquilizarme o Edward sospecharía. "Ayer me llamaron diciendo que vendrían a visitarme y he soñado con ellos." Al menos era una verdad a medias.

Veo como el rostro de Edward se relaja y aparece la media sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Que hermoso es.

"Perdona, pero me he sentido celoso de no ocupar tus sueños esta noche." Se acercó y me abrazo con sus gélidos pero maravilloso brazos. "Me encantaría conocerlos." Error. Imposible.

"Edward no quiero que te sientas mal pero es mejor que no. Son muy parecidos a Rene. Son muy observadores y podrían descubrirte." En el momento que le vieran, Sam y Dean se darían cuenta.

Veo como Edward deja su cara inexpresiva, le he hecho daño, pero debo velar por su seguridad. No volvimos ha hablar en toda la noche y finalmente me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Medio dormida me dirigí a la puerta. En cuanto abrí decidí que quería seguir soñando y rogaba porque fuera un sueño.

"Hola hermanita te hemos despertado de tu profundo sueño" Dean como siempre, sonriente y lleno de vitalidad me abrazó eufóricamente. Dios que esto no sea real.

"¿Y esa cara de horror? Ni que fuéramos un par de fantasmas." Dijo riendo mi hermano Sam. Siempre tan tranquilo y agradable.

"Es que no os esperaba tan pronto. Creí que tardaríais mas tiempo en venir." En ese momento estaba preparando el desayuno. Puede que estuviera asustada por los Cullen, pero me hacía feliz ver a mis hermanos y estar con ellos.

"Si resulta que hemos venido antes porque creemos que hay un grupo de vampiros en el pueblo" Soltó Dean en su parloteo. En ese instante solté un plato y cayo al suelo. Ambos se giraron y me miraron inquisitoriamente. ¿Por qué no sabía mentir mejor?

"P-pero si no ha habido muertes ni nada parecido" intenté esclarecer. Dean me miraba raro y Sam parecía estar a punto de matar a Dean. Aquí sucedía algo raro.

"Bueno… Dean cree que, debido a que hubo unas muertes hace dos años, los vampiros podrían haberse descontrolado o están pensando en dejar de cazar animales."Esclareció Sam. Había recalcado que Dean era el único que lo creía.

"¿Que más se puede creer? Pero, ya que, no quiero cometer el mismo error que con Loraline y su aquelarre (2x08 Sed de sangre). Estoy dispuesto a hablar con ellos. Si se vuelven agresivos los matamos."

"Claro tu siempre golpeas primero y preguntas después" En ese momento desee no haber dicho aquello. Me tape la boca sabiendo que me había de la tado ante ellos. Ambos se levantaron. Aquello significaba discusiones.

"Me figuraba que tu sabrías algo, tu también sabes reconocer y cargarte a cualquier cosa sobrenatural antes que nosotros. Además llevas viviendo aquí mucho tiempo, me sorprende que no nos avisaras. A menos que les conozcas y quieras encubrirlos." Me habían condenado y juzgado. "Joder Bella creía que tenias más sentido común. Al menos espero que no hayáis confraternizado demasiado." Si supiera cuánto.

"Bella tienes que contárnoslo todo. Ahora." Sam también estaba decidido.

"Aunque así fuera que. Ellos no son malas personas, no matan a nadie. Las muertes fueron ocasionadas por otro grupo de vampiros y están muertos." No pensaba dejarme aplastar por mis hermanos. "Por eso quiero que os marchéis y no volváis a Forks".

Ambos empezaron a gritar indignados. Aunque ¿que esperaba? En nuestra familia solo podemos hablar discutiendo.

"¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Pones a esos monstruos antes que a tu familia?! SOMOS TUS HERMANOS. Además ellos no son personas, porqué te preocupas por ellos."

Estaba a punto de gritarlo todo cuando me di cuenta de quienes estaban en la puerta. Los Cullen todos habían venido. Estaban reunidos en el salón. Dios mío, ayúdame.

CPOV

Estábamos todos reunidos en casa de Bella.

Alice nos había advertido de la pelea en la casa y decidimos apoyar a Bella, ante sus "hermanos". Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa podía ver a expresión de mi hijo, Edward. Se sentía dolido y engañado. Todo lo que creía de Bella era una mentira.

Aunque yo creo que Bella no es una mentirosa, solo alguien que quería dejar su pasado atrás.

Al llegar a la puerta la forzamos y entramos, se oía gritar a los tres. En el momento que Bella nos vio creí que se desmayaría allí mismo y debería darle los primeros auxilios. Los dos chico nos miraban confusos y, pero en seguida se pusieron en guardia reconociendo lo que éramos.

"Encantado de conocerles. Yo soy Carlisle, esta es mi familia. Pensamos en que ya que nos buscaban podríamos resolver cualquier duda nosotros mismos." Aclaré.

"Lo siento pero jamás he visto un aquelarre tan grande de vampiros. Así que no pienso ponerme cómodo a escuchar sus explicaciones." El que parecía más mayor de los tres era un muchacho bastante atractivo, pero bastante descortés.

"Dean. Cállate y escúchales. Soy tu hermana, concédeme el beneficio de la duda" Bella estab entre nosotros y Dean. Con mala cara, él obedeció y se sentó con su hermano al lado. Aquel chico a pesar de ser más joven tenia una mirada de comprensión y madurez. Él estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

"Siento no habéroslo dicho" Bella se dirigió a nosotros y se disculpo. Tenía una expresión tan triste.

"Bueno ahora lo aclararemos" en esa ocasión fue edward quien hablo y se acercó a Bella. La cogió de la mano y declaró en voz alta: "Voy a casarme con Bella y pensamos pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.

Acababa de estallar la bomba.


End file.
